Give You H&
by agirlnamedraven
Summary: What happens after Dimitri leaves, and Rose starts singing?


A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews on The Talk. Keep the ideas flowing! If I use anything I get from you, you'll be credited, promise! Here's a songfic that's been stuck in my head. The song is All American Reject's, and the characters are Richelle Mead's.

Rose's POV

Five years ago, my world was shaken. My first true love left. It seemed like yesterday that he'd worked up the courage to finally tell me.

"_Rose, I need to talk to you." he had said. We were nearing the end of one of the twice daily practices he put me through._

"_Yeah Dimitri? Is it about Tasha's offer?" I had asked. His face looked at me astonished. "Yeah I know about that." I continued._

"_Actually, Rose, it is. I've decided to accept her offer. We leave tomorrow." _

_Without looking, I threw my stake at one of the dummies and turned to the door. I heard vaguely someone shouting my name, but I paid it no attention. Finally, I had made it back to my dorm, where I fell to the floor, fast asleep. _

_The next morning, I awoke stiff and sore from my sleep on the floor to a pounding on my door. "Come on, Rose! Tasha's leaving. We need to go and say goodbye."_

_The last thing I wanted to do was to see them leave. "Can't Lissa. I'm not feeling too good…" _

_I could feel the worry seeping through the bond. "If you're sure… I'll come back later to check on you." she said. _

_She left, and only when she saw Dimitri glance around and follow Tasha to the car did things click into place. That night we had a long overdue heart to heart. We stayed up until all of the ice cream in the cafeteria was gone. Then we figured out a plan to get my heart back. _

The 5th anniversary was marked by a huge party. Not for me, of course. It was Lissa's graduation party. She had graduated top of her class at Leigh, and was ready to move to Court. I, of course, was there as a sister. Lissa had made me take the night off so we could actually party together. Mason and Eddie had taken over for me.

Around four, I met Lissa, and we began to get ready. I had decided to wear a blood red shirt with huge black buttons down the center with a short black skirt. To top it off, my shoes were four inch black satin stilettos. My makeup was dark and smoky, giving me a 'don't fuck with me' aura. A small black rose pendent hung from my neck. It was a present from Lissa, and one of my favorite pieces of jewelry.

She was dressed up in

Looking at the clock, we practically ran to the hall where the party was being held. It looked amazing. A long buffet table of food lined one wall, and across from it was the dance floor. At the north end was a DJ table, and the south held clusters of tables.

People started arriving. One of the first, besides Lissa's guardians, was Christian, dressed nicely, but not too nice. He still had his bad boy image to uphold, but managed to look good. Adrian showed up a few minutes later looking like he normally did. A bunch of Royals showed up, taking Lissa's attention away from her friends.

"So Rose…" Christian started to ask, looking a little nervous, "you haven't heard from… Have you?" he finished. I didn't even need a name; I knew exactly to whom he was referring.

"Getting brave, huh?" I quipped. Usually the only person sane enough to ask me about Tasha or Dimitri was Lissa, and even then, never in public. I had a bad habit of needing to throw darts at something after talking about them. "No. I haven't heard anything since the last Christmas party you dragged us to." That had almost turned into a disaster. I spent the entire Christmas holiday following Lissa as closely as I could, while trying to avoid Dimitri, all because Christian had invited Lissa over for Christmas. After I refused to let my mask slip in public for about the fourth time, Tasha gave up trying to talk to me. Dimitri glared at me every so often. And I waited until Lissa and I were in the hotel room before crying my heart out, promising it wouldn't happen again. But, of course it always did.

"Oh… Well, umm, just to let you know, I think they were planning on attending the party…"  
That was all I heard, because right as he said that, I heard the sound I dreaded to hear. The sound of their laughter intertwined. Slipping into Lissa's mind, I realized she was frantically trying to find me before they did. I saw her in the middle of the floor, and almost sprinted to her.

"Thank God. They're here. Tasha and Belikov." She whispered, smiling to people behind me.

"Yeah, I know. Christian told me."

"Are you okay?" the concern flooded through the bond.

"Of course. It'll just be a test of self control. I won't hurt anyone." I clarified, seeing the look on her face. As she turned back to the throng of people standing around, I muttered, "too badly…"

The night progressed fairly well. Dinner was served, and Lissa and I sat at a table with Christian, Tasha, Dimitri, and Adrian. The fates were kind in placing us far enough apart where I didn't really have to listen to any of their conversations.

After dinner, the dancing began. Lissa and Christian opened it with a perfectly choreographed dance to one of Flo Rida's songs. Some people laughed, while others stared on in shock. To take the negative attention away from Lissa, I grabbed Adrian and pulled him out with me. Together we danced, fully aware all eyes were on us. My skirt was short enough that almost anything I did gave someone an eyeful, which I'm sure many of the guys appreciated.

A few drinks later, the perfect plan for revenge fell into place. "Liss, can we do Karaoke?" I begged. There was one song in particular I wanted to do.

"Sure! Why not!" she slurred, a little tipsy. A lot of the royals had gone home earlier, but a small group of us were still partying hard.

I ran up to the DJ and told him the song I wanted to sing. He got it and set it up for me. Looking at Lissa , I nodded.

"Hey everyone! I hope you're having a great time. Rose gave me a great idea, and I hope you all like it. We're gonna sing!"

And with that, I began.

_I wake up every evening,_

_With a big smile on my face,_

_And it never feels out of place. _

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace,_

I wonder how bad that tastes

As I got to the first chorus, I heard lots of cheering. I took that to be a good sign, and continued on, not meeting eyes with anyone in the crowd.

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

I saw him freeze as the song fully registered with him. A cold look of fury swept over his face before being replaced with the guardian mask I knew so well.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

_And where's your shiny car?_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense, love._

_Never seen you fall so hard._

_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told, I miss you,_

_Truth be told, I'm lying. _

The look of absolute shock on his face was more than enough to keep me going. He actually thought I still had some feeling for him. I couldn't help but to smile and look smug. As soon as he noticed me staring at him, he tensed back up, all stoic like.

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

_If you find a man that's_

_Worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell._

Through my alcohol-induced haze, I saw him wince every time I cursed. He should have been use to it, but I guess five years absence will make a person forget.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,_

'_Where'd it all go wrong?' _

_But the list goes on and on…_

He'd made a lot of mistakes, such as leading me on, and caring for me more than he should have. But the biggest mistake was leaving Lissa and me over that … And by the end of the night, he'd realize it.

_Truth be told, I miss you,_

_Truth be told, I'm lying._

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

_If you find a man that's_

_Worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell._

Tasha was starting to see through the hastily created façade Dimitri had attempted to put up when he figured out my plan. She was standing beside him, talking animatedly. He just looked past her, watching the doors and windows like a good guardian.

My favorite part of the song was about to come, so I put the biggest smile on and sang my heart out.

Now you'll never see

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories,_

_They're no good to me._

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With that sad, sad look _

_That you wear so well…_

As I sang about giving back memories, I took out pictures and began ripping them to pieces. Once I was sure no one could recognize who was in the photos, I scattered the bits across the crowd.

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

_If you find a man that's_

_Worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell._

Others prepared to join in with me on the next chorus after seeing that I didn't mine the first time. I loved how so many people were oblivious to what was actually happening. It made it even more powerful for me.

When you see my face

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell. (Hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song_

_And sing along _

_Well you'll never tell._

_And you're the fool _

_I've just as well _

_I hope it gives you hell._

_When you hear this song _

_I hope it will give you hell._

_You can sing along, _

_I hope it puts you through hell._

I finished to all those left clapping and cheering loudly, many insisting for their turn at karaoke. I locked eyes with Adrian, and he met me at the front of the stage. Pulling me down, he kissed me. And I hope it put him through hell.


End file.
